Sechs durchgedrehte Tage
by Alraune
Summary: HPDM, SLASH! Ginny ist in Harry verliebt, doch der ist schwul und mit Malfoy zusammen. Was tun? Zum Mann werden, natürlich!


**Titel: **Sechs durchgedrehte Tage

**Autor: **Alraune

**Warnung: **SLASH! Wie üblich, eine total durchgeknallte Parodie.

**Summary: **HPDM, Ginny ist in Harry verliebt, doch der ist schwul und mit Malfoy zusammen. Was tun? Zum Mann werden, natürlich! Mit begriffsstutziger Ginny, Voraussagen von Lavender, mordlustigem Hagrid und mitleidigem Harry, der allezeit ein paar Taschentücher bereithält.

A/N: Diese Idee ist mir einfach so in den Kopf geploppt und ich musste es einfach schreiben!

B/N: Dir ploppen öfter mal ganz schön verrückte Ideen in den Kopf fg.

**Erstes und einziges Chapter: Sechs durchgedrehte Tage**

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich bin Ginny Weasley. Vermutlich wirst du mich nicht kennen, aber ich befürchte, du wirst dich so lange mit mir abgeben müssen, bis du voll bist. Tja. Dann werde ich mir nämlich ein neues Tagebuch kaufen. Lassen wir das.

Du bist dazu da, von mir mit meinen Problemen zugelabert zu werden, du bist sozusagen mein seelischer Mülleimer.

Momentan habe ich nur ein Problem: Ich bin in Harry Potter verliebt. Und zwar extrem. Allerdings gibt es einen kleinen Haken an der Sache: Er ist schwul. Und mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. Du verstehst, was ich meine.

Oh lala, da fällt mir auf, ich habe zwei Probleme: Zaubertränke fängt in zwei Minuten an. Und ich bin noch nicht mal angezogen. Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich bin tot.

Bis später.

So, da bin ich wieder, zwar noch unter den Lebenden, aber unter den Strafarbeit-bei-Snape-Habenden. Und zwar zwei Wochen lang. (B/N: Rette sich wer kann…)

Um zu meinem Problem zurückzukommen: Was meinst du, sollte ich tun? Bitte antworte jetzt nicht, denn ich habe seit meinem ersten Schuljahr eine Antwortende-Tagebücher-Phobie. Danke. Also, Harry ist schwul. Das bedeutet, er steht auf Männer. Dabei kann ich ihm voll und ganz zustimmen. Nur bin ich ein Mädchen. Hm. Wen könnte ich ansprechen? Hermine. Ja genau, sie ist die richtige. Sie ist Harrys beste Freundin. Also aufgerappelt und in die Bibliothek gestapft. Als ich ankam, konnte ich Hermine erst mal gar nicht entdecken, aber nachdem ich mich eine Weile umgeschaut hatte, fand ich sie hinter mehreren wackligen Bücherstapeln.

"Ich hab ein Problem", sagte ich und setzte mich neben sie. Hermine schaute auf und schaltete gleich in den Psychologen-Modus um.

"Du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden, Ginny", sagte sie.

"Das tue ich bereits."

"Oh. Also, was ist?"

"Ich habe mich in einen schwulen Jungen verliebt."

"Ginny, weißt du, ich glaube, Harry sieht dich nur als Schwester. Er mag dich zwar, aber nicht auf diese Weise-"

"Woher weißt du, dass ich von Harry rede?", fragte ich verdutzt.

"In Draco wirst du dich wohl kaum verliebt haben, denn er ist einfach nicht dein Typ, in Seamus auch nicht, weil er rote Haare hat, Blaise Zabini magst du nicht, Colin findest du kindisch und sonst gibt es keine nennenswerten Schwulen oder Bisexuellen mehr hier- außer Harry", belehrte sie mich. Liebe Güte. Das konnte sie alles so schnell schlussfolgern und mir Ratschläge erteilen? Hermine war ein Wunder.

"Ich fürchte, da lässt sich nichts machen", seufzte sie und sah mich mitleidig an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Geschichtsaufsatz zuwandte. Hmpf. Mission gescheitert.

Vielleicht sollte ich es mit einem Liebestrank versuchen? Nein, da lässt die Wirkung schon nach ein paar Tagen nach, das wäre nichts.

Oh Herr, schmeiß Hirn vom Himmel. Bumpf. So war das jetzt nicht gemeint. Oh hallo, was ist das? Etwa eine Packung Schokofrösche, die ich bis jetzt übersehen hatte? Tatsächlich. Also dann, Tagebuch, ich werde diese Schokofrösche jetzt essen und mir weiterhin überlegen was ich tun kann.

Tschüß.

Hallo Tagebuch,

mir geht es furchtbar. Ich liege im Krankenflügel und muss kotzen. Die Schokofrösche waren überfällig. Ich lag gerade vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum am Boden, da kam Harry, mein Held, sah mich kotzen und brachte mich in den Krankenflügel. Und jetzt liege ich hier und kotze so vor mich hin. Er hält meinen Kopf und die Spuckschüssel. Wir romantisch. Meine große Liebe hilft mir beim Kotzen. Madam Pomfrey versucht, mir ein Gegenmittel zu geben, doch ich spucke gleich alles wieder aus.

Also ehrlich, bald muss mein Magen doch mal leer sein, oder? Sicherlich fragst du dich, wie ich gleichzeitig kotzen und das hier schreiben kann, doch das tue ich nicht. Inzwischen habe ich mit ersterem aufgehört und liege jetzt matt im Bett. Ich habe das eben nur im Präsens geschrieben, damit es dramatischer klingt. So jetzt weißt du's. Oh, Besuch.

Hermine und Ron stürzten besorgt herein, Harry hetzte ihnen hinterher, in den Händen all die Sachen haltend, die sie beim Rennen verloren hatten.

"Ginny, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Ron besorgt.

"Zum Kotzen", sagte ich und tat es auch.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Harry und legte mir eine Hand auf die Stirn. Ich hatte das Gefühl das ich sterben müsste. Aber ich tat es nicht, sondern antwortete mit krächzender Stimme: "Hab fünfzehn verdorbene Schokofrösche gegessen."

"Wo kamen die denn her?", sagte Hermine verdutzt.

"Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", keifte ich sie an.

"Keif mich doch nicht gleich so an!", keifte sie zurück.

"Tu ich doch gar nicht!"

"Doch, tust du!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!" Hermine sprang auf und rannte hinaus. Ron lief ihr hinterher.

Harry lächelte mich an und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf mein Bett.

"Sag ihr, dass es mir Leid tut", bat ich ihn. Er nickte und ich fragte neugierig: "Und? Wie ist das so, mit Malfoy?"

"Oh, Draco ist wunderbar", schwärmte er begeistert. "Er sieht so gut aus und ist so wunderbar fürsorglich und so intelligent und er hat einen tollen Sinn für Humor."

Das schien ja schwieriger zu werden, als ich dachte.

"Und, auf wen stehst du so zur Zeit?", erkundigte er sich neugierig. Jungs waren derart unsensibel! Vielleicht sollte ich eine Lesbe werden.

"Oh, auf niemanden", sagte ich beiläufig.

"Na ja, du findest bestimmt bald jemanden", sagte er fröhlich und hüpfte wieder vom Bett. "Ich muss dann los, hab 'ne Strafarbeit bei Snape- er hat Draco und mich beim Knutschen erwischt, Draco hat natürlich keine, Snape, der olle Bastard muss ihn natürlich wieder bevorzugen." Er seufzte dramatisch auf, legte mir die Spuckschüssel auf den Schoß und verließ dann den Krankenflügel.

Oh Himmel. Tagebuch, du glaubst nicht wie gut er aussieht. Von vorne ist er schon lecker, aber von hinten... yummi. Wie kann ein einziger Mensch nur so gut aussehen? Hm, das scheint eine schwerwiegende Frage zu sein. Vielleicht ist er eine Veela? Hm, nein, die sind blond (Blond Malfoy kotz- im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes). Okay, bin wieder aus den Tiefen der Schüssel aufgetaucht. Also, eine Veela ist er nicht. Vielleicht vereint er die Persönlichkeiten von zehn männlichen Supermodels in sich... Ja, das muss es sein. Also dann, ich befürchte, eine weitere Kotzattacke bahnt sich an, bis spä-

Tagebuch,

du hast gerade noch so Glück gehabt, fast wärst du unter die Kotze geraten. Okay, lassen wir dieses Thema, ich glaube nicht, dass es besonders Appetit anregend ist. Mir geht's schon wieder viel besser- na ja, es ging mir besser, bis ich Dean Thomas begegnet bin, der mich gleich abschlabbern wollte, aber ich hab ihm gesagt, ich kotz ihn an, wenn er es auch nur probiert. Tja, so wird man die Männer los. Das sollte ich mir merken, im Falle eines Falles. Gut, registriert.

Heute in Kräuterkunde hätte ich Sprout knutschen können, die Frau hat etwas von einer Knolle erwähnt, die in der Person, der man sie gibt, eine unglaubliche Gier nach dem erweckt, der sie ihr gegeben hat. Halleluja, ich bin gerettet. Jetzt muss ich nur noch überlegen, wie ich Harry pausenlos mit diesen Dingern füttere. Das wird schwierig, sehr schwierig. Wir haben nämlich nicht mal zusammen Unterricht. Ist ja auch irgendwie kein Wunder, wo er doch 1 Jahr älter ist als ich.

Okay, dann wird das wohl auch nichts. Vielleicht sollte ich mich morgen früh mal zu Harry und seinen Freunden setzen, eventuell kann man da etwas erfahren...

Also, bis morgen!

Hallo Tagebuch!

Ich erzähl dir gleich mal vom Frühstück:

Ich fragte Lavender, ob sie mir mal ein Horoskop für die nächste Woche machen könnte. Sie war sofort begeistert bei der Sache und fing gleich an, irgendwelchen Unsinn zu labern. Nächsten Freitag wird eine Armee von rosagestreiften Fröschen versuchen, mich zu töten, weil ich ihre Königin beleidigt habe, am Samstag wird Hagrid mich zu erwürgen versuchen, weil ich einen seiner Knallrümpfigen Kröter zertreten habe. Na ja, und so weiter.

Jedenfalls setzten wir uns dann an den Tisch und ich habe mir tüchtig aufgeladen. Hermine saß neben mir, in ihren geliebten Tagespropheten vergraben, während sie gedankenverloren ihr Würstchen in die Marmelade tauchte. Schmeckt bestimmt gut. Ron war hinter dem Stapel Toasts auf seinem Teller gar nicht mehr sehen, man konnte nur sein lautes Schmatzen und Schnaufen vernehmen. Dean blickte mich lüstern an und ich stach ihm unauffällig mit der Gabel an eine Stelle, an der es wehtut, an der es sehr wehtut. Seamus schrieb hastig irgendwelche Hausaugaben ab, Harrys Zauberkunsthausaufgaben, soweit ich das aus der Entfernung erkennen konnte. Neville erklärte Parvati die Kräuterkundehausaufgaben und Harry- was tat er denn da? Er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung des Slytherintisches, wo man Malfoys blonden Schopf ausmachen konnte. Es sah aus, als würde er gleich anfangen, zu sabbern. Tatsächlich, da lief ihm etwas aus dem Mundwinkel. Oh, war nur Milch.

Ich vertiefte mich in ein recht einseitiges Zwiegespräch mit meinem Frühstück, und als ich wieder aufblickte, stand da auf einmal Malfoy. Ich zuckte zurück, doch er wollte gar nichts von mir. Stattdessen setzte er sich neben Harry und die beiden begannen zu knutschen.

Nicht hinschauen, ermahnte ich mich. Und nicht hinhören! Leider war es ziemlich schwer, das laute Schlabbern, Schmatzen und Stöhnen zu überhören. Klang das immer so, wenn man sich nur küsste?

Hermine faltete ihre Zeitung zusammen und schlug Draco damit kräftig auf den Hinterkopf. Die beiden fuhren auseinander.

"Draco, hilf mir mal bei den Arithmantikhausaufgaben", verlangte sie und Malfoy krabbelte seufzend von Harry herunter- Moment mal, Draco? Nicht Malfoy? Hermine nannte ihn Draco? Das wurde ja immer schlimmer.

"Ginny, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ron ziemlich verdutzt, der den Toaststapel inzwischen so weit abgefressen hatte, dass er drübergucken konnte.

"Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit da", informierte ich ihn kühl.

"Hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

"Das hab ich mir gedacht", sagte ich und leckte meinen Löffel ab, wobei ich auffällig in Harrys Richtung schaute. Er missinterpretierte das ganze leider ein wenig.

"Brauchst du meine Hilfe?", fragte er. Die Götter seien gepriesen! Jetzt musste ich mir nur schnell was einfallen lassen.

"Öhm", sagte ich. Harry schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Die Hausaufgaben für VgdDK hab ich nicht so ganz verstanden", stammelte ich hilflos. Aber eigentlich hatte ich sie als Einzige in der Klasse verstanden.

"Zeig mal her", sagte er bereitwillig. Ich kramte sie hervor.

"Das hier mit den Gegenflüchen verstehe ich nicht so ganz, vielleicht...?"

Er beugte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn darüber. "Das ist doch eigentlich ganz einfach", sagte er verdutzt. Ich lächelte hilflos. "Also, pass auf..."

Er erklärte mir ausführlich noch einmal das Ganze, wobei ich die ganze Zeit an seinen Lippen hing. Seinen wunderbaren, kirschroten, glänzenden Lippen...

Hach, Tagebuch, ich bin verzweifelt. Vielleicht sollte ich mich umbringen. Oder zum Mann werden... Moment mal! Zum Mann! Das ist es! Ich nehme einen Geschlechtsumwandlungstrank! Ich bin ein Genie! Auf in die Bücherei!

Tagebuch, ich könnte dich knuddeln! Ich hab gleich drei gefunden! Und einer ist einem Alterungstrank, den wir nächste Stunde in Zaubertränke brauen wollen, ganz ähnlich! Wenn ich die entscheidende Zutat in den Kessel meines Nachbarn werfe, und den Kessel dann zum Explodieren bringe... Allerdings darf nur ich was abkriegen, die anderen wären bestimmt nicht so begeistert. Am besten spreche ich einen unauffälligen Blockzauber über die anderen. Und der Trank hält sechs Tage. Ohne Gegenmittel. Wie GENIAL! Dann muss ich es in diesen 6 Tagen also schaffen, Harry dazu zu bringen, sich in mich zu verlieben. Das Leben ist so schön!

Heute ist der große Tag! Heute werde ich es tun! Drück mir die Daumen!

Tagebuch, ich. Bin. Ein. Mann. Für sechs Tage. Willst du die ganze Geschichte hören? Also gut. Ich saß in Zaubertränke neben Emily, meiner besten Freundin. Sie ist eine Katastrophe in Zaubertränke. Absolut hoffnungslos. Deshalb warf ich ihr häufig unauffällig die richtigen Zutaten in den Kessel. Und so konnte ich ganz unbemerkt die geriebenen Spinnenbeine reinwerfen. So, und jetzt das Feuer etwas hochgedreht. KA-BUMM! Zaubertrank regnete auf uns alle hinab, wundersamerweise traf er jedoch nur mich. Und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich im Krankenflügel und Dumbledore saß milde lächelnd neben mir.

"Wie schön, dass Sie aufgewacht sind, Miss Weasley, oder vielmehr, Mr. Weasley." Es hatte geklappt. Ich sah ihn mit gespielter Verwirrung an und er bot mir ein Zitronenbonbon an. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich plötzlich wahnsinnig gut und die Fröhlichkeit schien förmlich aus mir herauszuplatzen und sich in einem leicht irre wirkenden Strahlen zu äußern. Verdammt, was hatte der Kerl in seinen Zitronenbonbons drin?

"Ein bisschen Aufmunterungstrank", sagte er fröhlich grinsend, als habe er meine Gedanken erraten. "Aber um zum Problem zurückzukommen: Sie haben Geschlechtsumwandlungstrank abbekommen und jetzt sind Sie ein Mann. Für zwei Wochen, fürchte ich."

Ich griff unter die Decke. Tatsächlich, ich war kein Mädchen mehr.

"Da Sie jedoch nicht irgendwie krank sind", fuhr er fort, "müssen Sie leider weiterhin am Unterricht teilnehmen."

"Das macht überhaupt nichts", versicherte ich ihm und nickte zum Beweis heftig mit dem Kopf. Sekunde- meine Haare...

"Meine Haare!", kreischte ich- oder vielmehr brüllte ich, mehr machte meine Stimme nicht mit.

"Ähm, in der Tat", sagte Dumbledore und musterte meine Stoppeln besorgt, "aber in zwei Wochen ist alles wieder wie vorher."

Meine Haare, meine schönen Haare! "MAMA!", jammerte ich. Dumbledore lächelte mitleidig und teilte mir dann mit, er werde mich jetzt allein lassen.

Tagebuch! Ich bin traumatisiert! Meine Haare! Meine HAARE! Meine wunderschönen, kupfernen, seidigen Locken, die ich mit so viel Hingabe gepflegt habe! Ich begann zu heulen und Rotz und Tränen spritzten aus allen Löchern.

"Ganz ruhig, Ginny", sagte da plötzlich eine seidige, weiche Stimme. Moment mal- das war doch Harry! Blitzschnell zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry griff unter die Bettdecke und klaubte mich darunter hervor. Mit mitleidigem Gesichtsausdruck reichte er mir ein Taschentuch, doch als er mein Gesicht sah, kramte er noch drei volle Taschentuchpackungen aus den Untiefen seines Umhangs hervor.

"Wo sind Hermine und Ron?", fragte ich wehleidig.

"Oh, sie- ähm... die sind beschäftigt", sagte er.

"Mit was denn?", fragte ich. Harrys Wangen färbten sich rosa. Richtig süß sah das aus.

"Sie... hm, tun Dinge, die man zu zweit tut..."

"Was denn für Dinge?" Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht, dann seufzte er laut auf.

"Mein Gott, Ginny, sie ficken."

"Oops", nuschelte ich und verbarg hastig mein Gesicht hinter dem Taschentuch. Hm, es roch nach Harry. Okay, jetzt musste ich ihn dazu bringen mich zu trösten.

Ich heulte laut auf und bedeckte mein Gesicht vollständig mit dem Taschentuch.

"Was denn?", fragte er auch sogleich.

"Meine Haare!", jammerte ich lauthals.

"Also, ich finde, du siehst süß so aus." Hatte er gesagt, ich sähe süß aus? Schneller Check im Kurzzeitgedächtnis: Jup, hat er. Okay, Erinnerung in Langzeitgedächtnis verschieben. Over.

"Ja?", murmelte ich und sah ihn mit dem Hundeblick an, dem niemand widerstehen konnte. Gleich würde er sich zu mir hinunterbeugen und wir würden uns küssen und Engelchen würden Trompete blasend und falsch singend durch den Raum flattern, und grün gepunktete Häschen würden um uns herumtanzen und-

Harry gluckste leise. "Ginny, du siehst aus wie ein kranker Mops."

Beleidigt schob ich die Unterlippe vor, da öffnete sich die Tür. Und wer rauschte in voller Pracht mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf in den Krankenflügel? Genau, Draco Malfoy.

Ich musste doch jetzt wohl keinen Knutschmarathon mit anschauen, oder?

Oh doch. Harry drehte sich mit strahlendem Lächeln zu Malfoy um und schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. Ihre Münder pressten sich aufeinander und ihre Lippen öffneten sich. Ich konnte von meinem Standpunkt, oder Liegepunkt, besser gesagt, aus genau sehen, wie ihre Zungen sich berührten und einander umschlangen. Harry stöhnte laut und ließ seine Hände unter Malfoys Hemd gleiten. Malfoy fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Harrys wuscheliges schwarzes Haar. Ganz langsam wurde Harry von Malfoy rückwärts an mein Bett gedrängt. Sein Oberkörper beugte sich immer weiter über mein Bett und ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Beine wegziehen, bevor die beiden auf mein Bett plumpsten.

Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy lagen doch nicht gerade auf meinem Bett, oder? Doch, taten sie. Ganz langsam öffnete Malfoy Harrys Hemd und ich musste feststellen, dass Harry wunderschön aussah. Nicht, dass ich das nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, aber das Ganze noch von Nahem zu sehen... (B/N: Ich will auch was davon abhaben.)

Vielleicht wollten sie einen Dreier mit mir machen? Ich wollte schon den Mund öffnen, da stürmte Madam Pomfrey entrüstet hinein und kreischte: "Mr. Malfoy! Was tun Sie da mit dem armen Harry? Wenn sie sich sexuell vergnügen wollen, dann tun sie das, aber NICHT HIER!"

Die beiden sprangen vom Bett und rannten aus dem Raum.

"Empörend", schnaufte Madam Pomfrey. "Nun, Miss, Mr., wie auch immer, Weasley, Sie sind entlassen."

Ich kletterte aus dem Bett und zog die Schuluniform an, die auf einem Stuhl für mich bereitlag. Tagebuch, du glaubst nicht, wie komisch ich mich darin fühle! In Hosen und Hemd... furchtbar... Noch viel schlimmer ist aber das komische Ding, das da zwischen meinen Beinen baumelt…

Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich werde zu Ron in den Schlafsaal verlegt. McGonagall hat's mir grad gesagt, sie meint, ich sollte für die zwei Wochen, die ich ein Mann bin, bei meinem Bruder schlafen. Und Harry schläft im selben Schlafsaal wie Ron.

Na ja. Nicht wirklich.

Heute Abend trottete ich also hinter Ron in seinen Schlafsaal. Jetzt kam er mir gar nicht mehr so groß wie immer vor, jetzt waren zwei Meter eben nicht mehr so hoch, wie sie vorher gewesen waren. Ja, ich bin größer geworden. Von 1,60 auf 1,70. Ich finde das enorm. Bitte kein Kommentar dazu.

Wo war ich? Ach ja, ich bin hinter Ron in den Schlafsaal geschlurft. Schlurf, schlurf. Für mich stand ein sechstes Bett neben dem meines Bruders, also sollte ich auch neben Harry schlafen. Ob es ihm auffallen würde, wenn ich in sein Bett kriechen würde? Vermutlich. Schade.

Der Schlafsaal der Jungen sah fürchterlich aus. Überall lagen alte Socken herum, neben nicht mehr taufrischer Unterwäsche und anderen Dingen, ich meinte sogar ein paar gummiförmige Umrisse zu entdecken, aber so genau wollte ich da nicht nachforschen. Die Betten waren alle ziemlich zerwurstelt, die Hauselfen weigerten sich, die Schlafsäle der Jungen aufzuräumen. Ich konnte einen unauffälligen Blick auf Harrys Nachttisch erhaschen: ein paar Pfefferminzbonbons, ein Brillenetui (er war übrigens mit einer neuen Brille aus den Ferien zurückgekommen), ein Buch, dessen Titel ich nicht lesen konnte und wollte, ein paar Packungen Taschentücher (er schien von diesen Dingern besessen zu sein, bei den Mengen, in denen er sie immer mit sich herumschleppte), einige zerfledderte Federn, ein Foto seiner Eltern, Sirius und Remus, ein Kuli stand in einer Kaffeetasse, ein Foto von Malfoy (urgh), eine kleine Packung, in der- Okay, genug Blicke erhascht. (B/N: Menno, ich wollte von dir hören was da noch lag. Ich kann es mir zwar denken, aber …)

Ich liege momentan in meinem Bett und kritzele in dir herum. Ich kann nicht einschlafen. Naja, eigentlich warte ich darauf, dass Harry zurückkommt. Jetzt, nein, jetzt, ist elf Uhr. Ausgangssperre. Ich schlenderte ins Bad. Vielleicht war Harry wundersamerweise irgendwie ins Bad geschlüpft?

Vor dem Spiegel stand Seamus und putzte sich die Zähne, wobei er Zahncreme in alle Richtungen versprühte. Jetzt wusste ich endlich auch, warum alle Jungs so merkwürdige, weiße Flecken auf ihren Pyjamas hatten. Obwohl- wie kam denn die Zahncreme an die Beine? Naja, egal.

"Wo ist denn Harry?", fragte ich Seamus, nachdem ich in einer der Toilettenkabinen verschwunden war. Nein, ich wollte nicht für jeden sichtbar aufs Klo gehen. Seamus putzte sich immer noch die Zähne.

"Bei Malfoy, ficken", quetschte er durch immense Massen an Schaum, die aus seinem Mund hervorquollen, hervor. Aus mir unerklärlichen Gründen wollte ich mir dann nicht mehr die Zähne putzen.

Was ist das? Oh, Harry. Hallo Tagebuch, übrigens. Oh lala, was macht er denn da? Er zieht sich aus! Oooohhh, ich darf jetzt nicht sabbern, nein, das darf ich nicht. Hmh, sein starker, biegsamer, goldener Rücken, nicht tiefer schauen- nicht! Hmhm, seine langen, wohlgeformten Beine- das reicht jetzt!

Ooohh, er wirft seine Haare zurück- jetzt dreht er sich um! Himmel hilf! Schnell hingelegt!

Hastig legte ich mich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich jemand meinem Bett näherte, wie die Vorhänge aufgeschoben wurden und ein schmaler Strahl Mondlicht mein Gesicht in Silber tauchte.

"Ginny?", flüsterte jemand. Hastig öffnete ich meine Augen und- blickte in Rons Gesicht. "Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er leise. "Du hast die ganze Zeit so komisch rumgestöhnt, und da ist so 'ne komische Flüssigkeit den Bettpfosten runter-"

"Mir geht's gut!", flüsterte ich wütend und zog ihm den Vorhang mit einem Ruck vor der Nase zu. Eine Flüssigkeit? Hatte ich so sehr gesabbert? Naja, gute Nacht, Tagebuch.

Heute war meine erstes Frühstück als "Mann". Ich stapfte (Jungs stapfen, sie können nicht wie Mädchen grazil schweben- außer Harry natürlich) in die Große Halle, wo mich alle anstarrten und aufgeregt miteinander flüsterten.

"Kein Kommentar!", knurrte ich Emily an, die neben Colin saß, der gerade Harry nachlüsterte. Arsch.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Emily hysterisch. Auch Colin drehte sich zu mir um. Ich konnte den Sabber, der hinter seinen Lippen schäumte, förmlich sehen. Urgh.

Im Unterricht sprachen (mich) die Lehrer mich nicht mit Miss Weasley, aber auch nicht Mr. Weasley, sondern... Weasley an! Überraschung! Überraschung!

Okay, ich weiß, dass ich schlechte Witze mache, aber du bist nun mal der einzige, der sich dagegen nicht wehren kann.

Heute in Zaubertränke brauten wir einen Trank, der einem buschige Augenbrauen verpasste. Ein sinnloser Trank, wenn du mich fragst. Ich frage mich, ob Hermine sich nicht ein wenig davon über die Haare geschüttet hat.

Hallo Tagebuch, heute habe ich etwas Seltsames erlebt. Hermine hat als Schulsprecherin ein eigenes Zimmer, und wir trafen uns heute zu unserem wöchentlichen Mittwochabend-Plausch. Wir haben auch einen Montagabend-Plausch, einen Dienstagabend-Plausch, einen Donnerstagabend-Plausch, einen Samstagabend-Plausch und einen Sonntagabend-Plausch. Einen Freitagabend-Plausch haben wir nicht, sondern einen Freitagmorgen-Plausch, weil wir da beide ziemlich spät Unterricht haben. Jedenfalls, wir saßen in ihrem Zimmer.

"Ginny", sagte Hermine.

"Hermine", sagte ich.

"Du bist jetzt also ein Mann."

"Nur für sechs Tage."

"Ich _weiß_."

"Sorry."

"Kann ich mal..."

"Was?"

Hermine kicherte nervös und bedeckte ihre Augen mit den Händen. "Kann ich mal dein..."

"_Was?_"

Hermine bekam einen Lachkrampf. "Kann ich mal dein Teil sehen?" Sie musste so sehr lachen, dass sie von ihrem Bett fiel.

"Welches Teil?", fragte ich.

Hermine starrte mich eine Weile an. "Vergiss es."

"Okay", sagte ich. Hermine schlug ihren Kopf gegen den Bettpfosten, dass er eine Delle bekam und sie in den Krankenflügel musste. Was wollte sie bloß? Sie hat sich ja wie ein Mädchen angestellt. Moment, sie ist ein Mädchen.

Hallo Tagbuch. Ich muss dir etwas furchtbar traumatisierendes erzählen.

Heute bin ich vor dem Abendessen noch kurz aufs Klo gegangen- ich habe mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ich jetzt ja auf ein anderes gehen muss. Also musste ich ein Stockwerk runterlaufen und das Abendessen hatte schon angefangen. Ich also rein in die hinterste Kabine und Tür abgeschlossen.

Ich wollte gerade die Kabine wieder verlassen, da wurde die Tür geöffnet und man hörte die Stimmen von Harry und Malfoy.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Dray- hör auf! Doch nicht hier!", jammerte Harry.

"Ach, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an!", erwiderte Malfoy. "Hier ist doch niemand!"

Doch, ich war da. Aber das wussten sie ja nicht. Jetzt wurden keine Gespräche mehr geführt, man hörte nur noch lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen. Vielleicht machten sei ein Wettrennen?

"Oh, mein Gott, jaaah! Draco! Schneller!" Offensichtlich wirklich ein Rennen.

"Harry! Hngh!" Ich verstand nur nicht, wieso man keine Schritte hörte. Stattdessen schlug eine Hand gegen eine Kabinentür. Wumpf!

War das Rennen jetzt schon vorbei? "Jaaaahhh!", schrie Harry. Anscheinend hatte er gewonnen.

"Du bist so eng!", jammerte Malfoy. Eng? Eng... Sie machten vielleicht doch kein Wettrennen...

Harry und Malfoy schrieen gleichzeitig auf.

"Schau mal, die Tür ganz da hinten ist ja zu!", stellte Harry nach drei weiteren Minuten misstrauisch fest.

Jemand hastete auf meine Tür zu und rüttelte am Türgriff.

"Abgeschlossen!", keuchte Malfoy.

"Wer ist da drin?", fragte Harry und schlug gegen die Tür.

Ich presste mich verschreckt gegen die Wand, die Fliesen schoben sich auseinander und ich stürzte in die Tiefe.

Mit einem "Plumpf!" landete ich in einer undefinierbaren, zähen, stinkenden Masse. Nein, es war kein Abwasser, zum Glück, aber es war trotzdem eklig.

Ich zog mit einem "Schmatz!" meinen rechten Fuß aus dem Schlamm, mit einem "Blubb!" meinen linken. Als ich aus der Brühe watete, trat ich plötzlich auf etwas, das mit einem lauten Knacken unter meinem Gewicht zerbrach. Ich dachte mir, das es ein Schneckenhaus war.

Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich ging, aber es gab nur einen Weg und ich folgte ihm notgedrungen. Auf einmal erkannte ich an beständigem "Schmatz!" und "Blubb!", dass ich wohl wieder Schlammpfützen unter den Füßen hatte. Bald wurden die Pfützen immer tiefer und so schwamm ich bald im Schneckentempo durch brusttiefen Schlamm.

Ich konnte gar nichts sehen, was ich aber als ganz angenehm empfand, denn so musste ich nicht die vermutlich hässliche Umgebung anschauen.

Als ich um eine Ecke bog- ich vermutete zumindest, dass es eine Ecke war, denn geradeaus lief ich gegen die Wand und rechts war kein Hindernis- sah ich plötzlich ein Licht. Hastig steuerte ich darauf zu und kletterte aus dem Loch. Ich befand mich am See.

"Wer bist du, Menschling?", fragte eine dünne Stimme neben mir. Ich blickte zur Seite- da war niemand. Als ich meinen Blick nach unten wandern ließ, entdeckte ich einen fetten Frosch mit rosa Streifen und einem goldenen Krönchen.

"Bist du der Froschkönig?", fragte ich irritiert.

"Was für eine Beleidigung!", kreischte der Frosch. "Ich bin die Froschkönigin! Tötet ihn!"

Ihn? Ach ja, ich war ja ein Mann.

"WAAAHHH!", brüllte ich, als eine Armee von rosa gestreiften Fröschen mit erhobenen Speeren mich aufzuspießen versuchte. "Ich bin zu jung, um als Schaschlik zu sterben! HILFE! Gnade!"

Ich hüpfte hin und her und wich ihnen immer wieder aus, bis ich schließlich auf die Idee kam, einfach davonzulaufen, schließlich konnte ich als Mensch viel schneller rennen als ein paar dumme Frösche.

Ich hatte jedoch leider nicht mit den speziellen Fähigkeiten der rosagestreiften Froschköniginnenarmee gerechnet. Sie waren viel schneller als ich und ich brüllte wie am Spieß (welche Ironie), als der erste Speer mich an der Ferse berührte.

Es kitzelte ein wenig, dann trat ich nach hinten aus und der Frosch kreischte laut. Ich erkannte den Vorteil meiner männlich großen Füße und trampelte auf den Fröschen herum. Einige waren schon zerplatzt und hatten meinen Umhang um das erfreuliche Aussehen von Froschinnerein verschönert. Die anderen erkannten die Gefahr und flüchteten quakend.

So stolzierte ich triumphierend zum Schloss hinauf und erst als die ersten Schüler mich ziemlich angeekelt anstarrten, kam ich auf die Idee, an mir herunterzuschauen.

Ich sah aus wie ein Schlammmonster.

Auf der Treppe in den dritten Stock begegnete ich Parvati, die mich anschaute, dann eine Augenbraue hochzog und feststellte: "Du siehst aus wie ein Schlammmonster."

"Ich weiß", sagte ich und stapfte unbeirrbar weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ich Seamus, der entsetzt vor mir zurückwich und das Zeichen gegen den bösen Blick machte, Dean, der trocken bemerkte, dass ich wie ein Schlammmonster aussah, und Lavender, die mich ebenfalls als Schlammmonster titulierte.

Ich kletterte durch das Portrait, nachdem ich die Fette Dame davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich kein Schlammmonster war, und sofort drehten sich alle zu mir um.

"Ginny?", fragte Ron ungläubig. "Du siehst aus wie ein Schlammmonster!"

"Ich weiß!", knurrte ich. Hermine hob den Kopf von dem Buch, das sie bis jetzt gelesen hatte.

"Ginny? Bist du das? Du siehst aus wie ein Schlammmonster", sagte sie irritiert.

"Ich weiß, verdammt noch mal!", brüllte ich und stampfte ein paar mal mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, bevor ich wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte.

Einige Stockwerke tiefer traf ich auf Malfoy.

"Weasley?", fragte er. "Du siehst-"

"Ich weiß, dass ich wie ein Schlammmonster aussehe!", schrie ich wütend.

"Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen", erwiderte er fies grinsend, "ich wollte dir gerade ein Kompliment zu deinem guten Aussehen machen, und dich fragen, ob du dir dieses außerordentlich hübsche Make-up von Umbridge ausgeliehen hast."

Ich haute ihm eine rein. Er schlug gegen die Wand, dann fasste er sich an die Nase und sagte sachlich: "Gewalt ist keine Lösung."

"Gewalt ist keine _gute _Lösung, aber sie ist eine."

"Möglich, aber sollten wir nicht darauf bedacht sein, immer alles zum Besten zu führen?"

"Ich fand das prima!", sagte ich überzeugt.

"Ist es nicht das Ziel eines jeden perfekten Menschen, es jedem recht zu machen?"

"Da mache ich es lieber mir recht als dir!"

"Widerspricht das nicht den Vorsätzen der Gryffindors, selbstlos zu sein?"

"Es ist nicht immer gesund, selbstlos zu sein, wenn man damit sein eigenes Leben retten kann."

"Ist das nicht das Motto der Slytherins?"

"Slytherins würden nie jemandem in die Fresse hauen, nur um sich besser zu fühlen."

"Sicher?"

"Ja."

"Tja, falsch gedacht." Malfoy schlug mir ins Gesicht. Es war zwar nicht besonders angenehm, aber es tat nicht zu sehr weh.

"Hey!", sagte ich empört. "Mädchen schlägt man nicht!"

"Du bist ein Junge. Ich würde mich übrigens freuen, bald mal wieder eine so interessante philosophische Diskussion mit dir zu führen."

Damit rauschte er davon. Missmutig schlurfte ich den Korridor weiter entlang, kein wirkliches Ziel vor Augen.

Pansy Parkinson verbaute mir plötzlich den Weg.

"Du siehst aus wie ein Schlammmonster", stellte sie fröhlich grinsend fest.

Ich brach in Tränen aus und stürmte jetzt erst recht ziellos durch die Gänge, bis ich gegen etwas Festes prallte. Harry. Er sah ziemlich zerzaust aus, seine Lippen waren geschwollen, sein Gesicht gerötet und sein Hemd schief zugeknöpft. Ob er Quidditch geübt hatte?

"Harry!", jammerte ich und schmiss mich in seine Arme. "Alle sind gemein zu mir!" Ich drehte den Ton kräftig auf, bis ich wie eine Kreuzung aus kaputter Heulboje und rostigem Nebelhorn klang.

"Um Himmels Willen, Ginny!", sagte er verdutzt.

"Alle nennen mich Schlammmonster!", heulte ich und rotzte in seinen Umhang.

"Nun, deine Farbe ist zwar etwas braun, und du riechst auch nicht gerade süß, deine Gesichtszüge sind ein wenig verunstaltet, aber so schlimm siehst du jetzt auch wieder nicht aus", sagte er tröstend, wobei er mich ins Schulsprecherbad, das sich in der Nähe befand, schob.

Er ließ ein wenig Wasser ein und steckte mich mitsamt Klamotten hinein. Augenblicklich nahm das Wasser eine braungrüne Farbe an. Harry sprang auch ins Wasser und drehte einige Schaumhähne auf. Dann zog er mir den Umhang aus und knöpfte mein Hemd auf. Ich fiepte entsetzt auf und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ginny, du bist ein Junge", sagte er und verdrehte die Augen.

"Oops", sagte ich und fing schon wieder an zu heulen. Harry schien Erfahrung im Trösten zu haben, denn er nahm mich in die Arme und wuschelte durch meine Haare.

"Alles wird gut", sagte er mitleidig und rubbelte mir den Dreck aus dem Gesicht. Da fiel mir etwas auf:

"Harry, woher kennst du überhaupt das Passwort für das Schulsprecherbad? Du bist doch gar keiner!"

"Draco aber", erwiderte er. "Ich war schon oft hier."

"Und, was habt ihr so gemacht?", erkundigte ich mich.

"Oh, was man in einem Bad eben so macht."

"Also, duschen und baden, und so?", fragte ich.

"Ja, auch..."

"Ich verstehe", sagte ich, obwohl ich überhaupt nichts verstand. Was könnten sie denn sonst noch gemacht haben? Wahrscheinlich geredet oder so...

Nach einer Weile waren Harry und ich vollkommen durchweicht und wir kletterten beide wieder aus dem Becken, ich jetzt sauber und Harry schmutzig.

"Geh du schon mal vor, ich spring noch kurz unter die Dusche", sagte er. Ich nickte und verließ triefendnass das Badezimmer.

Du siehst, Tagebuch, ich hatte heute sehr einschneidende Erlebnisse: zuerst bin ich durch den Boden eines Klos gestürzt, bin dann durch Schlamm gewatet, fast von Fröschen erstochen worden, von vielen Leuten beleidigt worden, habe ein philosophisches Gespräch mit Malfoy geführt und habe mit Harry gebadet. Oh ja, alles in allem der ereignisreichste Tag meines Lebens.

Ich habe mich getäuscht. Oh, wie sehr ich mich getäuscht habe. Heute wurde ein Anschlag auf mein Leben versucht! Von Hagrid!

Aber von vorne: Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an das Knacksen, das ich gestern beim Schlammwalken gehört habe, oder? Das war eben kein Schneckenhaus, sondern ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter. Leider hängt Hagrid sehr an diesen Viechern, und deshalb kam er heute Morgen mit verquollenen Augen und mit vollgerotzten Taschentüchern gefüllten Ärmeln in die Große Halle gestürzt und heulte laut auf, als er mich sah.

"Du hast meinen geliebten Schnuffi getötet!", kreischte er mit einem irren Glitzern in den Augen. "Meinen allerletzten Kröter, der immer so lieb zu euch allen war! Mein Schnuffi! Ich werde dich auch töten!"

Er machte einen Satz auf mich zu und legte die Hände um meinen Hals. Ich röchelte, als er zudrückte.

Ganz plötzlich ließ es nach und ich sank japsend zu Boden. Jemand beugte sich über mich.

"Ginny?"

Ich röchelte erneut und streckte die Hände aus. Ich hatte Harry an der Stimme erkannt. Noch jemand beuget sich über mich, aber ganz plötzlich verschwammen alle Farben und wirbelten um mich herum, bis ich in ihrem Strudel gefangen war.

Als ich im Krankenflügel wieder aufwachte, saß Harry neben mir. Das kannte ich doch von irgendwoher... Irgendwie saß er immer an meinem Bett. Hm. Vielleicht mochte er mich?

"Hallo", sagte ich schüchtern. Harry strahlte mich an.

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Ich fühle mich irgendwie so komisch", murmelte ich und betrachtete meine Hände, die auf einmal viel kleiner schienen.

"Nun, das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du wieder ein Mädchen bist."

"Ich bin- WAS?", kreischte ich. Oh, was für ein wunderbares Gefühl, wieder kreischen zu können! "WAS?" Noch mal, weil's so schön war.

Harry wiederholte geduldig, was er eben gesagt hatte.

Ich brach, wie meistens, wenn er da war, in Tränen aus. Wie üblich kramte er seine unvermeidbaren Taschentücher hervor und ich schnäuzte mich kräftig.

"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Hagrid?", wollte ich wissen. "Wer hat ihn aufgehalten?"

"Gar niemand", erwiderte Harry. "Er hatte seinen Kröter noch in der Tasche und der war anscheinend doch nicht so tot, wie er aussah."

Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen vor die Augen. "Lavenders Vorhersage!", rief ich aus.

"Bitte?"

"Lavender hat vorhergesagt, dass ich am Freitag von rosagestreiften Fröschen angegriffen werden würde, und dass Hagrid am Samstag versuchen würde, mich zu erwürgen!"

"Wieso rosagestreifte Frösche?"

"Na ja, nachdem ich durch den Boden des Klos gefallen bin, und durch den Schlamm geschwommen, und Hagrids Kröter zertrampelt habe, bin ich neben dem Froschkönig wieder rausgekommen, aber der war ja eigentlich eine Froschkönigin, und dann hat sie ihre Armee auf mich losgeschickt und-"

"Boden des Klos? Schlammpfütze? Froschkönigin?"

"Jaha", sagte ich, "und ich bin auch ein paar mal gegen eine Wand gerannt, aber das war nur, weil da eine Kurve war und ich nichts gesehen habe, und die Frösche waren rosagestreift, und du hast doch bestimmt die Legende von den speziellen Fähigkeiten der rosagestreiften Frösche gehört, von ihrer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit, oder? Und ich wollte vor ihnen davonlaufen, aber das hab ich natürlich nicht geschafft, und da musste ich sie eben zermanschen und-"

"Noch mal langsam", unterbrach Harry mich. "Also, du bist durch den Boden des Klos gefallen, in einer Schlammpfütze gelandet, wobei du auf Hagrids Kröter getreten bist und hast dann die Froschkönigin der rosagestreiften Frösche als Froschkönig bezeichnet, worauf sie ihre Soldaten auf dich losgelassen hast, die du aber zertreten hast, oder wie?"

"Stimmt genau", erwiderte ich.

"Aha", sagte Harry. "Was war das überhaupt für ein Klo?"

"Das im dritten Stock", erklärte ich.

"Sekunde", sagte Harry zutiefst entsetzt. "Am Freitagabend? Hast du Draco und mich- hm, _gehört_?"

"Ja, was habt ihr denn da gemacht?"

"Oh. Mein. Gott", murmelte Harry und ließ sich vorwärts auf das Bett fallen. "Ginny. Ginny. _Ginny_."

"Ja?"

"Ginny, weißt du, was Sex ist?"

"Das lateinische Wort für sechs?", schlug ich vor.

"_Ginny_!"

"Ja?"

"Haben deine Eltern dich nicht aufgeklärt?"

"Worüber denn?"

"Ach du heilige Scheiße", stöhnte Harry. "Wieso passiert so was immer mir?"

"Was denn?"

Harry schlug sich mit der Faust vor den Kopf. "Ginny, du bist _sechzehn _Jahre alt! Du wirst doch wohl wissen, was Sex ist!"

"Weiß ich doch", sagte ich beleidigt. "Das hieß sechs auf Lateinisch."

"Großgeschrieben, Ginny, nicht _klein_."

"Oh! Ach so! _Das _meinst du!"

"Ja!"

"Sorry. Willst du mir mal zeigen, wie das geht?"

"Weißt du nicht, wie das geht?"

"Nein, woher denn?"

"Ach du heilige Scheiße", wiederholte Harry. "Ich werde dir _nicht _zeigen, wie das geht. Ich, ähm, werde dir ein hübsches Buch leihen und-"

"Aber ich liebe dich doch!", rief ich, die Arme dramatisch ausbreitend.

"Oh."

"Liebst du mich auch?"

"Oh, _Ginny_."

"Was mach ich falsch? Was hat Malfoy, was ich nicht hab?"

"Er hat gewisse Körperteile, die du nicht hast", sagte Harry trocken.

"Oh."

"Ich bin _schwul_, Ginny. Das bedeutet, ich stehe auf _Männer_."

"Aber ich bin doch einer!"

"Du _warst _einer", verbesserte Harry.

"Ich könnte den Trank alle sechs Tage nehmen, wenn es das ist, was dich stört", schlug ich kompromissbereit vor.

"Ginny, ich _liebe _Draco, ich werde mich nicht von ihm trennen."

"Magst du mich denn gar nicht?", jammerte ich und brach erneut in Tränen aus.

"Ich mag dich, Ginny, aber ich _liebe _dich nicht."

Ich schniefte laut und Harry holte seufzend eine weitere Packung Taschentücher hervor.

"Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", heulte ich.

"Du könntest dich umverlieben", schlug Harry vor.

"In wen denn? Niemand sieht so gut aus, niemand ist so nett wie du, niemand-"

"Dean", schlug Harry hastig vor.

"Er ist ein lüsterner Ochse", sagte ich naserümpfend.

"Blaise?"

"Er ist ein Slytherin, und außerdem ist er ein Reinblut."

Harry runzelte irritiert die Stirn. "Was stört dich daran?"

"Ich werde später mal einen Muggel, einen Muggelgeborenen oder ein Halbblut heiraten, um Halbblutkinder zu bekommen, und somit allen zeigen, dass es nicht auf das Blut ankommt. Deshalb wärst du ja auch so ideal gewesen." Ich schniefte noch einmal laut, um diese Aussage zu bekräftigen.

"Aber wenn du eine Person mit bestimmten Abstammungsverhältnissen heiraten willst, achtest du doch auf das Blut, oder?"

"Stimmt", nuschelte ich. "Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht."

"Wie wäre es mit Neville? Ach nein, der ist mit Luna zusammen."

"Die steche ich doch locker aus", erwiderte ich selbstbewusst.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch…

A/N: Was soll ich sagen? Hm... Reviews?

B/N: Genau, los reviewt Alraune gefälligst. Sie hat es verdient, bei solchen tollen Einfällen. Ich lache immer noch…

A/N: Tut, was meine Beta sagt!


End file.
